<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой бисёнэн и я by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675660">Мой бисёнэн и я</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После утомительных поисков Кусано и побега от Микогами, Юкари и Шиина проводят ночь вместе, чтобы познакомиться поближе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sahashi Yukari/Shiina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой бисёнэн и я</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558544">My Bishonen and Me</a> by ChaosMagemon.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это была долгая ночь для пары «Дьявольского Ашикаби и Сэкирея-Шинигами», более известных как Юкари Сахаши и Шиина, сэкирей номер сто семь. Они совсем недавно «официально» стали парой, но уже пообещали друг другу, что всегда будут вместе.</p><p>После целого дня, проведённого в городе, в котором они старались вести себя как обычная счастливая парочка, наступила ночь, и они вернулись в дом Юкари, желая тишины и покоя.</p><p>— Ну и денёк, — Юкари опустилась на кровать и потянулась, — не знаю, как ты, Шиина, а я дико проголодалась.</p><p>— Да, я уже не помню, когда мы ели в последний раз, — согласился сэкирей, скромно улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы заказать доставку на дом?</p><p>— Звучит неплохо.</p><p>Вскоре они досыта наелись пиццей, которую заказали, и теперь расслаблялись.</p><p>— Я ещё никогда так не отдыхал, — с облегчением вздохнув, произнёс Шиина.</p><p>— Да, в последнее время мы то и дело ввязывались в неприятности, — Юкари понимающе улыбнулась и, заметив, что Шиина смотрел на неё, взволнованно спросила, — что?</p><p>— Ничего, — застенчиво пробормотал сэкирей, — я просто счастлив, что ты стала моим ашикаби.</p><p>— Я тоже рада, что ты мой сэкирей, — смутилась Юкари, — то есть, я имею в виду, если бы в итоге ты оказался с тем парнем — кто знает, что он бы с тобой сделал.</p><p>— Я знаю, — ответил Шиина дрожавшим голосом.</p><p>Заметив дискомфорт своего сэкирея, Юкари уверенно заявила:</p><p>— Но теперь всё в порядке. Ты со мной, и никто больше тебе не навредит.</p><p>— Ты права, — Шиина ответил ей благодарной улыбкой.</p><p>Закончив уборку в доме, он сел рядом с Юкари и спросил:</p><p>— Что будем делать? Посмотрим кино? — однако ашикаби не обращала на него внимания, суетясь. — Юкари, всё хорошо?</p><p>— Да… я в порядке, — Юкари была похожа на робкую мышь, — Шиина, я могу быть с тобой честной?</p><p>— Конечно, — сэкирей искренне надеялся, что ничего плохого не случилось.</p><p>— Когда я впервые тебя встретила, ещё до того, как мы стали ашикаби и сэкиреем, я почувствовала связь между нами, — начала объяснять она, — и то наше признание друг другу… Я действительно люблю тебя. И хочу до конца жизни быть с тобой.</p><p>— Я тоже это чувствую, — произнёс Шиина, покраснев.</p><p>— Вот почему я хочу, чтобы мы сделали кое-что для окончательного укрепления нашей связи.</p><p>— Что именно? — с любопытством спросил парень.</p><p>— Шиина, ты разделишь со мной постель? — выпалила Юкари, краснея не меньше своего сэкирея.</p><p>Шиина был ошарашен её просьбой.</p><p>— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы…</p><p>Юкари почувствовала себя крайне неловко.</p><p>— Да, я хочу, чтобы мы занялись сексом. Впрочем, ты мой сэкирей, а не моя собственность. Ты имеешь право голоса. Заставлять тебя я не буду.</p><p>Шиина был тронут её добротой. Юкари всегда относилась к нему как к человеку, а не как к рабу — второго можно было ожидать от людей вроде Микогами. Лицо Шиины озарила счастливая улыбка, а глаза наполнились слезами.</p><p>— Юкари, я бы очень хотел заняться этим с тобой.</p><p>— Правда? — ахнула ашикаби. Сэкирей кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Я даже думать не могу о том, что сделал бы это с кем-то другим.</p><p>— Спасибо, Шиина.</p><p>Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, пока Шиина не решился заговорить:</p><p>— Итак, с чего мы начнём?</p><p>— Ну… — растерянно протянула Юкари, — обычно возлюбленные начинают с раздевания.</p><p>— Мы тоже должны раздеться?</p><p>— Давай не будем торопиться. Разденемся постепенно, сверху… — Юкари почувствовала возбуждение от одной только мысли о том, что увидит обнажённый торс Шиины.</p><p>Сам же сэкирей чувствовал себя немного смущённым из-за того, что должно было случиться, но в глубине души ему хотелось увидеть Юкари без одежды.</p><p>— Сначала ты, — произнесли они одновременно и оба покраснели, — ладно, сначала я, — тут же ответили вместе.</p><p>— Похоже, нам и вправду стоит сделать это вдвоём, а не по очереди, — заключила ашикаби.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Они начали расстёгивать пуговицы на своих рубашках, после чего Юкари неуверенно спросила:</p><p>— Ты готов?</p><p>— Ага. А ты?</p><p>— И я.</p><p>Они глубоко вздохнули и скинули рубашки.</p><p>Юкари уставилась на торс Шиины, чувствуя, как кровь мгновенно прилила к её лицу. Её сэкирей не был качком, но обладал рельефными мышцами и стройной фигурой. Реакция Шиины на Юкари была иной. Он пристально смотрел на её грудь, скрытую белым лифчиком.</p><p>Юкари, заметив это, отвернулась.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не смотри. Я стесняюсь, — пролепетала она.</p><p>— Тебе нечего стесняться, — возразил Шиина, — ты прекрасна, Юкари.</p><p>Ашикаби с немым вопросом взглянула на него, надеясь, что он был искренен.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул сэкирей, словно прочитав её мысли.</p><p>Юкари почувствовала себя спокойнее, услышав комплимент, а затем потянулась к застёжкам бюстгальтера. Справившись с ними, она скинула лифчик с плеч, и он с тихим шорохом упал на пол. Теперь Шиина мог хорошо разглядеть упругую грудь Юкари.</p><p>— Они выглядят…</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Красиво.</p><p>— В самом деле? — спросила Юкари, и сэкирей утвердительно кивнул. — Спасибо. В смысле, я знаю, что не обладаю большой грудью. Поверь, я видела подружку Минато, и у неё… — она вытянула руки перед грудью, показывая примерный размер Мусуби.</p><p>— Я считаю тебя идеальной, — произнёс Шиина.</p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься такой, какая ты есть.</p><p>— О, Шиина, — счастливо протянула ашикаби, и на её глазах выступили слёзы.</p><p>Шиина обнял её, крепко прижав к себе. Юкари ахнула от приятного ощущения тёплых объятий своего сэкирея, её сердце будто растаяло, и она прижалась своей грудью к груди Шиины, от чего тот густо покраснел.</p><p>— Такие мягкие, — прошептал он.</p><p>— М-м, я знаю, — промурлыкала в ответ Юкари.</p><p>Они отстранились друг от друга, понимая, что теперь нужно избавиться от остатков одежды. Юкари сняла чулки, затем юбку и трусики. Шиина последовал её примеру, сначала избавившись от носков, а после от шортов и трусов.</p><p>Наконец и ашикаби, и сэкирей стояли друг перед другом абсолютно голыми. Юкари смотрела на пульсирующий орган, находившийся ниже пояса Шиины, и была на грани носового кровотечения.</p><p>«Так вот как мужчина выглядит вблизи», — подумала она, сексуально закусив нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Что будем делать дальше? — спросил Шиина.</p><p>— Э-э… — Юкари с трудом отогнала пошлые мысли, возвращаясь в реальность, — теперь мы должны вместе лечь в постель.</p><p>Они посмотрели на односпальную кровать и одновременно кивнули. Прежде чем лечь, Юкари выключила свет в комнате, чтобы придать атмосферности их занятию.</p><p>Вскоре они лежали под одеялом и смотрели друг на друга.</p><p>— Мило, — признался Шиина.</p><p>— Да уж, — согласилась Юкари.</p><p>Они начали целоваться, и невинные поцелуи очень быстро переросли в чувственные прикосновения, а руки сэкирея подбирались ближе к бёдрам Юкари. Ашикаби обвила ногами спину Шиины, ощутив, как затвердело его достоинство, и серьёзно задумалась.</p><p>«Нет, я не смогу. Я пока не готова», — подумала она и увернулась от очередного поцелуя Шиины.</p><p>— Подожди.</p><p>Сэкирей остановился и обеспокоенно на неё взглянул.</p><p>— Что случилось? Я сделал что-то не так?</p><p>— Нет, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты был совершенен, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Юкари.</p><p>— Тогда в чём дело?</p><p>— Дело в том, что я сомневаюсь, что готова зайти дальше поцелуев, — с каждым словом ашикаби смущалась сильнее.</p><p>— Но пару минут назад ты была уверена… — напомнил ей сэкирей.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но всё произошло так быстро, а я бы не хотела торопиться. Прости меня. Я не хотела давать ложную надежду. Ты, наверное, сейчас думаешь, что я идиотка, — вздохнула Юкари.</p><p>Шиина погладил её по щеке, а затем ответил с улыбкой:</p><p>— Я никогда не считал тебя идиоткой.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Сэкирей покачал головой.</p><p>— Если ты пока не готова, я не буду заставлять тебя. Мы сделаем это, когда придёт время.</p><p>Лицо Юкари озарила радостная улыбка.</p><p>— Спасибо, Шиина, — она обняла его.</p><p>— Кроме того, мы и так сблизились достаточно, верно? — добавил сэкирей.</p><p>— Да. Я люблю тебя, Шиина.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он подарил ей страстный поцелуй, и вскоре они заснули в объятиях друг друга. Они были вместе — это куда важнее пресловутой интимной близости.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>